1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for managing a voice message in a mobile telephone, and in particular, to a method for storing a voice message in a memory and reproducing the voice message stored in the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
The voice message function currently adopted in mobile telephones has several limitations in storing a voice message in a memory. For example, in the Samsung SDH-600 or SDH-800, the total length of all voice messages is limited to 2 minutes and the number of the voice messages is limited to 4, so that each voice message is 30 seconds in length. Therefore, the user must consider all these limitations when storing a voice message, which is annoying.
In addition, when the user desires to listen to a certain voice message stored in the memory, the user produces the intended voice message by selecting one of the labels associated with the stored voice messages, displayed on the display of the mobile telephone. However, it is difficult to accurately select a desired voice message using only the labels.